Line of Fire
by Proffesionalfangirl
Summary: well- first A-team fic, so I will appreciate responses. Something bad has happened to one of the team- and this is how the rest of them deal with it. Yes, ok, it's not the best in the world, but it could be a lot lot worse
1. Chapter 1

**Line of fire**

**Ok, this is my first ever A-team fanfic, and yes, it may be rubbish, but I's only my first go. Geez. I accept all kinds of response- yes, even flames if you want to get it off your chest. The most invaluable response, for those of you who aren't authors, is constructive criticism- and advice- hoe to get BETTER!**

Hannibal allowed himself a small smile. Unfortunately, however, his rare show of emotion was bittersweet; it wasn't a smile fuelled by a happiness that toyed with his lips, it was instead fed by sadness. Sadness and memory. The tears that fell were only confirmation.

B.A didn't care who noticed him, he wasn't even concerned with the prospect of being discovered by Decker. He wanted, no- he _needed_ a release. He needed it now.

In the back of his mind, a voice that bore a stricking familiarity shared with Murdock's told him that using violence as a release only made him more dangerous; his body would feel good after he released his pent up anger, and would therefore only look forward to when he next lost control. B.A, however, didn't care. He was too angry for reason, too angry for thought.

The nurses at the V.A were terrified. They all knew that H.M Murdock had bad days, but this was something different- something far more dangerous, and they knew it. Something was wrong with the normally jovial pilot. When he usually returned from his trips with the handsome man he came back happier, calmer, more relaxed. The man who picked him up and dropped him off worked better than any medicine or treatment that the V.A could provide. This time, the man hadn't returned.

Hannibal had always prided himself on his plans. But this time, there was no plan- how could there be? There was no plan and now his team was suffering. Or what was left of it.

B.A liked working out. He liked working out and the rain. They were the only conditions he found it acceptable to cry in. Which was therefore why he could be found punching the stuffing from the one thing created for that kind of thing- a punch bag. The sweat that poured from his body made the moisture that escaped from his eyes against his will less noticeable.

Murdock was rocking back and forth, knees clutched to his chest when the staff at the VA dared to enter his room.

"M- Mr Murdock?"

Murdock cast his red-rimmed eyes upwards, looking like a lost child. And, in one way, he was. He was missing his brother, the only one that was able to really understand him. He was the only one who could see Billy, really and truly see him. Sure, Hannibal tried, but whenever he tried to pat him on the head, he was always about three inches from his head. Even the thought of him brought him to tears again, and so he did the only thing he could think of, he retreated into himself, knowing he was safe there, in his mind, and never wanting to come out.

It was a month before Hannibal came to terms with what had happened, to accept and move on. It took B.A longer. And Murdock? Murdock was never quite the same again, but he tried. And that was why, six months after it had happened, you would find three lonely war vets in dress uniform, standing over a gravestone; a gravestone that read:

Here lies

Tempelton Peck; a conman, a friend.

A brother.

R.I.P


	2. Murdock

**Line of Fire**

**OK, this was thanks to sss979 that you have another chapter- and I'm planning on writing another 2 at least. Well, if you're still here, I both thank and applaud you. Now, on with the chapter.**

**MURDOCK**

"Face! Face!" Tears streaming down my face, I cry out for the only one who can save me from them. From the VC.

"Face! Face!" Where is he? Face is always here, Face always stops the hurt, and the pain. Not even Billy can do that. Not even Billy can stop the nightmares. But Face can. Why isn't he here now?

They don't like me. The VC, or Charlie, or whatever, but they don't like me. I know it. They think I know more than the others- more than Hannibal or Face or B.A because I'm I pilot, but I don't! I tell them this and they ignore me, but I don't! I hate this godforsaken country, and this godforsaken war. And now it's raining, but strangely only my cheeks are wet. But..that's not possible. Oh wait, it's not rain. I'm crying. There's someone holding me and I smile. I knew Face would be here with me. For me. He always is.

"Murdock! Murdock!" No! That's not Face! Where is he? He keeps me safe. He promised he'd never leave me. Face doesn't break his promises. But where is he? Now the tears are falling again, because Face isn't here. And he promised…He promised…

"Face! Face?" It's more of a question now, and I feel alone, so I hug Billy tight, as tight as I can. I don't want to be alone. Billy whimpers and I realise I'm suffocating him. I don't let go. BA says he's pretend anyway. I can't kill a pretend dog..Right? But it doesn't matter. I can't see Face. I can't find Face! He promised! He promised….

Billy whines again, but I don't let go. Instead, I pull him closer. I don't want him to leave me, too. Especially now they're coming closer. The VC, they have something in their hands….

"Face!" I call again. But he's not here. Face isn't here….

One of those godforsaken insects that reside in this hellhole bites me and my world fades to black. But I don't want to go. I can't find Face.

When I wake up I'm in the room with the white walls in the VA. A doctor that I don't recognise squats down next to me. I giggle. She must be trying to piss. Face told me that women have to…..Face! Where's Face!

oh. I remember now. I keep doing this. It's been a month now. It's been a month since he….. And I know they're getting suspicious as well as worried. I remember a man in a green cap and a big nose… he was asking about Face…About Hannibal and BA too. He seemed nice. But I didn't tell. No. He's a bad man. Face told me so.

Today I told Hannibal I spoke to Face yesterday. He smiled, it wasn't a nice smile, it was sad, it didn't suit him…. He told me that I couldn't have. That Face died months ago- didn't I remember visiting his grave? I told him I did, and that I was insane, not stupid. I said I spoke to Face, he was with Billy. He was….He was with Billy. I told him! I told Hannibal he was with Billy. He smiled again, and BA started crying. He's stopped working out now, and he's stopped wearing his jewellery, so we know it's his way of breaking down. But it's ok. He'll climb back up. He's BA.

I don't like the VA anymore. Breaking out isn't as fun. I don't get to pretend to be a dog..or anything. And the nurses..the nurses keep asking where the pretty man is, so I tell them, I tell them he's with Billy. And then I point to where Face is. Right next to Billy. That's where he always is now. He doesn't come and go anymore. Not like Billy does. When I tell the nurses where Face is, they give me more medicine, but he never leaves, Just like him promised. Face never breaks his promises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Line of Fire**

**Ok, without my wonderful (new) Beta sss979, this chapter wouldn't be half as good. And, let's face it, the last two chapters could've done with a beat, too. Right, a quick thanks to all those who've favourite, alerted and reviewed this fic so far- and pease, keep doing so. Right, on with the chapter:**

**BA**

Never was too good with words. Face, man, I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry about this - all of it! I keep telling myself, if I'd been quicker, stronger… _better, _then I could've saved you. It's stupid. I know that. I couldn't have done anything. But I should've. For all that things you done - all those things I didn't like, things I told you you was wrong for - you gave everything to protect everyone and everything you care about. Man, you shoulda had a hero's death. You didn't deserve to be killed by some scumbag. Just like I don't deserve to still be here, alive and standing on your grave.

I know I failed. What I don't know is what I'm supposed to do about it. I've failed you, and Hannibal, and Murdock. I promised myself - I promised! - that I'd keep you three safe. You remember that, don't you, Face? You remember the POW camp? I promised I'd keep you guys safe. Especially after...

Fists tight. Don't cry. Don't even think about that. Ain't right to think about that. We swore we'd never think about that, never talk about it. None of us would be able to look each other in the eye if we did. You know all the stuff we aint gonna say. We was all there for it. There already unspoken communication between us. We don't need no words- there ain't no words to describe that place anyway. We vowed , remember? It weren't no promise, we vowed never to speak of it again. Ever. That got Hannibal on the jazz, remember? We broke outta there then. An' it was all thanks to the jazz. GO ON A LITTLE BIT HERE ABOUT HOW THEY ALL KNOW THINGS THEY WON'T SAY - THAT UNSPOKEN COMMUNICATION. WRAP IT UP WITH SOMETHING ABOUT HANNIBAL ON THE JAZZ.

Hannibal ain't on the jazz anymore, though. And Murdock is crazier than ever. He says you talk to him. That you're better than Billy, because the pills make Billy go away. Sometimes I wonder how come the pills don't make you go away, too. They should. I know you ain't really there. Crazyman always see things that ain't really there. Sometimes I think he might actually be the luckiest one out of all of us. You still talk to him...

He keeps talking about some promise you made. Some promise about never leaving him. You did promise Murdock that, didn't you? Of course, I promised you the same thing. And if I'd been there...If I'd been faster… I coulda driven faster, man! I shoulda….I shoulda been there…..

We all made promises in that camp. Man, you were so strong in there. You were stronger than me, that's for sure. Man, you the only guy I ever met - or heard of - that pissed Charlie off in the hope of getting tortured. But why, man? You told us once that it had something to do with escaping, an the more they tortured you, the less they tortured us- an Murdock

And they did torture you. They took you away even more than Murdock. Just like you wanted. And when you came back you was always bleeding. Bleeding, but not broken. Never broken. And when Murdock lost it, you was the only one in the whole world who he trusted. Not even Hannibal could touch him. And I remember you saying it. I remember you saying you wouldn't leave him. And I remember what I said right after - that I would protect you three. We're a family, and that's what families do. We protect each other.

Hannibal keeps telling me that it's not my fault, that there was nothing I - we - could've done. Makes me mad to hear him say that. How dare he? How dare Hannibal say that! Sounds like he given up! He don't ever say that, man! There was somethin we coulda done! I'm sure of it! I coulda..We coulda….. I can't think right now, ok? I'm stressed, ok? So I'll think of somethin later! Aw, man, now it sound like I'm blamin Hannibal! No, I aint mad at him-maybe he is right, man, I mean, if it weren't for that psycho, you still be alive! An Murdock wouldn't be off his rocker! Maybe there weren't anythin' we coulda done then, but there is something we can do now. We can make him suffer, man! We can make him suffer like he made you suffer, man! That psycho wasn't even after you! He wanted Murdock! That stupid, sick son of a bitch had no business being there. All you did was go pick Murdock up! Like you do. And it weren't even for a mission! It was for some R&R! Then he go and kidnap you an Murdock! Why you taunt him, man? Why you make him so angry? You knew he would torture you! Why you such a fool sometimes! You knew he gonna kill you! Why Face? Why you leave us? It aint fair, you just bein stupid, inconsiderate! An-

I can't be angry at you, man. I can't be angry because you made good on your promise to me, when you promised me you was gonna help me make sure no one would ever harm Murdock again. If it hadn't been for you, I'd probably be looking at his headstone right now, not yours. Don't make it any easier, but at least I know you're here 'cause you made a choice. You made a choice to protect Murdock. Can't say I would've made the choice any different than you did.

Man, why were you so self-degrading? We need Murdock, yeah, but that don't mean go get killed protectin him! You just as important, fool. An without you-without anyone we just aint a team no more. Hannibal ain't smoking his damned cigars, and he ain't touched the jazz since it happened. Murdock's outta his head and I'm missin' my baby brothers. You, not here physically and Murdock? He just aint here, he vacant- lights on but there aint nobody home. But that aint the whole of it; I'm missin part of myself, too.

Murdock keeps asking where my gold went to. Like he wants me to wear it. Like if we just pretend nothing changed, we can start to believe it. Man's crazy. Everything's changed. My gold was a part of me, and so were you. Now, it's buried right here with you. It ain't got no place with me.

I'm missin' you, Faceman. We all are.


	4. Hannibal

**Line of Fire**

**Ok, sorry you had to wit a tad longer, but it took me longer to give it to my beta- sss979, and I'm sure I've mentioned her before. Now, enjoy!**

**Hannibal**

Kid, you woulda loved it out here. We decided to get away, that some R&R was in order, so me BA and Murdock found this remote cabin in the middle of nowhere. It's in the mountains ,kid. You can see everything. Well, maybe not loved, per se, but it makes a nice break from everything. Even you need a break from the city life every once in a while.

Y'know, I had always thought I was the man with the disguises - with all the personas. After growing up in small town Nebraska I learned all kinds of people to be when I left - anyone who wasn't me. I was the guy that no-one could work out - the enigma. I'd been told as much, by friends, training officers, even my first CO. But then I met you.

Do you remember our first meeting? I do. Like it was yesterday. My team was just about complete - me, BA, Ray, and a handful of Yards, sent to some others were sent to bring back your unit.

You were supposed to be one of the most badass SOG officers in CCN. That was what they told me. What they didn't tell me was that you were just a boy. Anyone who makes it past five or six drops, everyone's wondering why they're still alive. That "staying alive" part usually comes with age and experience. I don't know who your One-Zero was when you first got assigned, but he did a damn good job of training you right. And you did a damn good job learning.

I'd just gotten Murdock assigned to us permanently; and a hell of a trick it was, too, getting a helicopter pilot actually designated to my command. I'd heard your reputation from almost everyone around the various camps. You were one hell of a supply officer and one brilliant lieutenant, apparently, but I wasn't looking to take on anyone else. My team was complete with Ray as One-One, BA as One-Two, and a handful of Yards, the core of whom had been with me from the start. And then the call came in - a Bright Light mission to bring back your unit.

You always know to expect the worst. You'd been out of contact for hours before we even got the call, in an area of highly-concentrated VC presence. It was a body search; we all knew that. We were hoping for two, maybe three survivors. BA and Ray even had a bet on it. We didn't expect that there would only be one casualty on your team of nine.

I can still remember BA's face when he asked your radio operator who was in charge. You didn't even look old enough to be legal for your driving license. And yet you were the One-Zero that kept you alive. BA was amazed. We all were.

It wasn't until after I got you assigned to me that I found out you had more disguises, facades and personas than everyone in that damn war put together, and then some. Kid, you put on a face for everyone - that team that you led, the MPs who underestimated you, the generals who disliked you, all those women you ever went to bed with. All people you've ever scammed saw a different you. And sometimes... so did we. Sometimes I think you even wore a facade for yourself - so you could see what you wanted to see when you looked in the mirror. You were the best, Face, the best. You conned yourself, didn't you? You conned yourself into believing that nothing ever really scared you.

What was it you were scared of, kid? I know you were scared. Scared of something so bad that you locked it up tight under all those masks. You buried it so deep that even the team - your family - never got close to unravelling the layers around your heart. I can claim that you've never conned me, but that's not quite true, is it? You did it every day, every time that you lied and said you were alright. There was one time, when we had been forced into a POW snatch- you held the record, after all. We saw them shoot some civilians. Some _children _in the hopes of getting them to talk. We got the POWs out, no casualties either. But later, I walked in on you, after everyone else had gone to get pissed, I walked in on you crying. You denied it, but it was there, I saw it. I saw the faint glimmer of tears as the swelled and fell silently down your cheeks. And I'm not going to lie, kid, I was glad that I'd walked in on your one moment of weakness. It meant that you were human, that you did have feelings after all.

BA blames himself for your…untimely departure, you know. I've told him over and over that it wasn't his fault, that there wasn't anything any of us could've done. He still doesn't believe me. Murdock's dealing with it in the only way he can - he's retreated inside himself again. And we all know he's not going to come out. Sure, he'll get better, but he won't ever be the same again; who will? He can't even remember how you died. He's retreated so far he barely remembers his own name.

It's for the best, I suppose. I wouldn't want to remember my best friend dying in my arms, knowing there wasn't anything I could've done either. Hell, I wish I could forget it - the way we found you two when we got there. He was clutching you in his arms. Rocking forwards and back, mumbling in Vietnamese about how you broke a promise, threatening the men who shot you. He was a million miles away, even then. Me and BA, we watched as you died in his arms. We knew as soon as we saw the blood that there was no hope. I've seen a lot of men die, Face, and I know when they're too far gone to move. I didn't want your last moments to be surrounded by our panic. So I let you die. I let you die there in his arms. You both died there, I guess. I little bit of Murdock died when he saw the life fade from your eyes.

You shouldn't have been there, kid. I always thought - hoped - that you'd be the last to goIt shouldn't have been you bleeding out on the pavement. And it shouldn't have been Murdock, either.

It should've been me.


End file.
